The Nine Tails
by NarutoNani
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been separated, with the separation there comes great danger. Will they survive? What will Naruto do to find Sasuke?
1. The Prophecy

**The Nine Tails**

**Prophecy**

* * *

It is written on an island on Mount Myoboku that a child, not just one but two children will be born in the Hidden Leaf Village. One will be considered "The Chosen One". The other will be considered the "Bridge" of the Chosen One.

This Bridge will be the only reason The Chosen One will find peace in life. He will bring peace to all Nations. He will eventually create enough peace for everyone to live in harmony. As the we think of it

These Children will grow up enamored. They will grow powerful. They will be considered the most powerful of their time.

They will Master in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, becoming the most popular, and elegant people in their village.

Discovering that The Chosen One is not the only people trying to find peace, they will realize people are here for power. It will devastate them like it would devastate anyone else.

The Chosen One won't let anyone stand in his way. He will be motivated to not only find peace, but discover his dream is now his reality.

* * *

**Start of a great book I plan on creating. These characters are from the Manga and T.V Series "Naruto" and "Naruto Shippuden". Any reviews will be appreciated. **


	2. The Nine Tails: Chapter 1

The Nine Tails

Chapter 1,

The Untold Story of Naruto Uzimaki!

* * *

This story will be fun to tell you, oh yes! Let's start with 12 years ago…

Naruto Uzimaki was born into this world, only to suffer… or so they say. Naruto was born as healthy as ever, but his mother possessed the Nine Tailed Spirit. Giving birth to Naruto caused the seal to grow weak.

The 3rd hokage, known as Naruto's dad tried to help the seal so it didn't break. The Nine Tailed Fox began to grow stronger, and stronger.

And then an unexpected guest arrived.

"Who are you?" the Hokage asked.

"You'll know me later in life, just call me… Pain?" he responded.

"Pain, huh?" the Hokage looked very confused and then replied, "Just call me The Yellow Flash, your worst nightmare."

"Is that so?" Pain responded, as he took hold of Naruto. "You have one chance, and one chance only. Leave with the kid, and let me take care of your wife. Otherwise Naruto will die."

"I'm not leaving her!" he responded. "You can't make me, I won't allow it!"

"You leave me no choice, Minato." Pain remarked, throwing Naruto in the air, reaching for his Kunai.

The Fourth hokage, the fastest man alive. Raced after Naruto, grabbing his kid and running to the daycare.

"Stay here, Naruto. It'll be fine." Minato told his kid. "I'll be back, don't worry."

Minato then attempted to race back to his wife, but he was too late. The Nine Tailed Fox has been released from it's seal, and ran on a rampage through the village.

"Minato! I'm over here!" a voice said.

"Kushina?!" he exclaimed. "Where are you? Where is this pain guy?"

"It's too late to go after him at the moment." She told him. "We need to go after the Nine Tails before it's too late."

"Right, I just wish we knew this guy's motives. I didn't know he had a grudge against our village." Minato responded.

The Nine Tailed Fox was brave, but not in the good way. His motives were to destroy the leaf as well.

"Kushina, you're gonna hate me for this." Minato said. "I am going to seal The Nine Tailed Fox into our son."

"That's stupid! Why would you do that?" she responded. "That's idiotic, he could get hurt!"

"Because, he's my son. He has the Fourth Hokage's Blood running through his veins of course!" Minato responded. "I will do anything for my son to make him a strong Shinobi."

"You're right…" Kushina responded, tearing up. "Good luck, Minato."

Minato ran as fast as he could, only to protect Naruto. The Nine Tailed Fox had no chance against Minato.

Minato found the Fox, and surrounded him with his shadow clones.

"Sealing Jutsu!" he exclaimed. "Take Naruto as your VESSEL!"

The Nine Tailed Fox didn't budge. He threw an orb at Minato causing him to fall. Then threw more attacks at him.

"That's it, I have to reverse summon Naruto here." Minato realized. "Reverse Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto Appeared out of nowhere. Minato put his son on a sealing table, as he set up the ritual.

"Forgive me son for what I am about to do." he sighed. "Sealing Jutsu!"

The Fox Slowly started to fade into Naruto's body. Minato put some of the Nine Tails Chakra into his son as well as his and his wife's.

"This may be my last breath, but at least I know I have been blessed." Minato said, tearing up. "Forgive me, Father. I am now with you…" he whispered before he fell to the floor and took his last breath.

Kushina ran towards him, crying. She wasn't in good shape either, she had just given birth and hadn't been taken care of either.

"Minato, no!" she sobbed falling next to him. "You idiot, why…?"

She began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. She fell forward coughing.

"Forgive me Naruto, it seems this is the end of us." she said sadly. "At least we'll know how you're doing in a few years. Sorry, we turned you into a Jinchūriki…"

Her eyes turned green, as she passed away next to Minato. Naruto had been left in the cold, alone. The Anbu Blackops found Minato, Kushina, as well as Naruto.

"Take Naruto to the village, let the olden ones know we lost the Hokage!" one of them ordered. "How could this happen…?"


	3. The Nine Tails: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Untold Story of Sasuke Uchiha

Dawn raises the atmosphere. Sasuke Uchiha trains as he does everyday with his older brother Itachi. The Uchiha clan. It goes far back in the days. As far back as the First Great Ninja War. More predictably, the Senju vs Uchiha war.

The Senju vs Uchiha war was a clan war. The only clan that had a chance of taking the Uchiha down was indeed the Senju. It wasn't easy though, however, there are many weaknesses in the Uchiha clan.

For example, the Sharingan, the Uchiha's eyes. Every Uchiha has a "Sharingan" some of them may have not unlocked it quite yet. The only ways of unlocking the Sharingan is by emotional distress or immense anger. The Sharingan can see an opponent's moves before they even know they're doing it themselves.

Indeed, the Uchiha is quite powerful, but there are many weaknesses in their eyes. The Uchiha can only track a certain amount of people with their eyes, so going for an all-out attack would be the easiest strategy.

Enough of the Uchiha, Sasuke and his older brother Itachi were very, very close, after all they are brothers.

"Itachi, Itachi!" Sasuke chanted. "Teach me the new shuriken Jutsu!"

"If I could I would, younger brother." Itachi replied. "For now, the Anbu Blackops have required me for a mission."

"You're always out on missions, Itachi." he replied, looking down. "Why do you have to be on so many missions?… I just want to spend time with you elder brother."

"Maybe next time, Sasuke" Itachi told him, tapping his head.

"You're no fun, elder brother." Sasuke stated. "I'll learn the Shuriken Jutsu and get better than you!"

"We will see, Sasuke." he replied, leaving.

Sasuke was always pleased by his older brother's accomplishments. Who could blame him? He graduated from the Ninja academy at only 8 years old, and joined the Anbu Blackops at 13. His parents were very proud.

Itachi arrived at the Hokage's office. Around the entirety of the place were elderly people.

"What's going on Lord 3rd?" Itachi asked. "What could possibly be this important?"

"Itachi, you're a part of us now, you're Anbu Blackops of 13 years." Lord 3rd Responded with such eagerness, "I am not sure how to tell you about this mission."

"What is it Lord Sarutobi?" Itachi said, confused.

"Your clan has been planning something, and your mission will be final." He said, "Kill every member of your clan, including Sasuke Uchiha."

"You can't be serious!" Itachi stated, "There is no way I can kill my family."

"It's an order, comply." Lord 3rd insisted. "Kill every member of your clan, immediately."

"Immediately?" Itachi stuttered.

"Yes, immediately." Lord 3rd said. "And do not hesitate, I don't want any threats against the leaf village, I will take action and do it myself if you don't"

"No, sir. I've got it..." Itachi hesitated. "Don't you worry now."

Itachi's mind was made up. He needs to protect the leaf village, that's final. How would he deny such a grudge?

"I'll just become a Rogue Ninja afterwards." Itachi thought to himself. "Then I will take the grudge out on anyone in my path."

It was dark, Itachi's mission needed to be done then. It was simple. Kill everyone… including Sasuke…

Itachi slaughtered his family one by one until he got to his parents house.

"Itachi, we know what's going on." Mother and Father said. "Go ahead we'll understand."

"Mom…" Itachi replied. "I don't want to do this, but I have too… I am so sorry for what I am about to do."

Itachi slaughtered his Mother and Father, all that was left was his younger brother Sasuke.

Itachi acrossed the village to encounter Sasuke. Little did he know he was at the Uchiha home.

"Mom! Dad!" Sasuke said, crying. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"It was I, Sasuke…" Itachi said in the darkness. "I had too… I can't tell you why, but I had too."

"Why would you do such a thing to Mother and Father?" Sasuke sobbed. "Why elder brother, why…?"

"It's not only Mother and Father, it's the entire clan." he replied to Sasuke. "I had too, I wanted to test my abilities. I had to get you to hate me. When you possess the same eyes as I, you will come back and kill me, I know you have the potential."

Itachi left, sobbing. The unlikely time where he was forced to lie to his brother to keep him alive.

"Sorry, younger brother, I love you."


End file.
